


From afar

by ReaseA



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smoking, Underage Smoking, but shes like 50 something in so like still young, for a god, fot that, i’m so tired, so Like I’m thinking late teens early 20s, soooo, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: A girl watching a new man in her land she doesn’t know. But learns more about him, full of information and story.
Relationships: Demeter & Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	From afar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking tired o my god.
> 
> Hi vill

It was a Near perfect day on an island just a bit of the Coast. A girl sat in a small Poplar tree, her light frame pushing down the branch she was resting on slightly. The poplars where on a hill overlooking her mother’s island, it had an amazing view of the beach and her mothers home. A few trees away was a man, tall and pale as a ghost, he was sitting at the base of the poplar. He’d come about an hour ago and had been sitting there since he got here. She had seen the man before, her father’s older brother, they’d seen each other at her father’s family meeting where her mother had to attend. She always enjoyed it, her family was so lively. 

All except the man, he was silent and reserved, whenever he did speak it was always to tell his brother what to do, her father wouldn’t admit it but he always followed his advice. The man always looked worried, like there was always something urgent to be done, but right then well he laid in the early afternoon sun he looked at peace.

It took her a long time but she eventually concluded he must have fallen asleep under the tree, and she wanted a better look at him. She’d never been too close to him before so she was interested in finding out more About this mysterious man.

She jumped off the tree racing over to him, but stopping just short. He had a sharp Irregular jaw, like it’d been broken, his face was rough and looked like I’d been burned in parts. His hands, that were resting at his sides, were large and had calluses, he looked to be almost 7 feet tall, he looked out of place. He always did. He was asleep, and he looked at peace. He was wearing a long black robe that went from his neck down to his feet. He breathed lightly, his chest going up and down slowly. He stayed like that for another half hour or so. 

He stirred a bit, his hands clutching into fists, he started breathing faster and faster. He jolted awake, almost hyperventilating. He looked around quickly, all the worry coming back to him at once. He saw no one, she was out of sight. 

As he calmed down he pulled a cigarette out of his robe and put it in his mouth, he bit down on the filter, he got out a zippo and lit it. He still looked terrified, whatever the dream he had was it couldn’t have been good. 

As he smoked he flicked the ashes into the grass, which she didn’t like. This was her mother’s island, and he would insult it like that. But she couldn’t confront him, and if she did she’d feel too bad for him to be angry. His hands were shaking and he kept looking around like there was something going to get him. 

He looked out at the open sky, then down to the beach and shoreline, finally over to my mothers house. He sighed softly to himself, he took out a small journal and wrote a few quick lines. Then closed it and put it away. 

He stood, he was tall, taller than any person she’d ever seen almost 7 feet it seemed. He looked around, his hands still shaking lightly, then he made his way down the hill to her mother’s home. 

She followed, being sure to stay out of sight. As he walked he finished his cigarette, he dropped it and stepped on the light. He looked around one more time, the girl was close to being spotted but he just missed her. He got to the door of her mother’s house and knocked softly. 

“Come in darling, lunch is almost ready” she said sweetly, thinking it was the girl. 

“Sister it’s me” he said softly, resting his forehead against the door. 

“Brother?” She shouted out “brother come in” she said as she got closer to the door.

He went inside, the girl snuck around getting in through her window. Falling inside, she got up going out to see him, awake and talking. 

She got out there, he was sitting on the couch, her mother was sitting next to him with a hand on his back. 

“You sure you ok?” Her mother said softly, in the voice she always used to comfort the girl when she was scared.

He took a deep breath “I think so, thank you. I should get going”

“No no, why don’t you spend the night. You need to get out every once in awhile” she insisted “I’m sure you’re friends will have it covered for a day or two”

He sighed “I know they will, but…..” he trailed off. He looked behind him at the girl, he sighed again looking back at her mother “I really would love to but I’d hate to get in your hair.”

She stood up quickly, “won’t be a bother at all in fact it’s a favor. I want you to watch my daughter well I’m over to our brothers” 

He sighed loudly, “you really put me in a corner?” He said, the girl understood what he meant, if he said no he’d be refusing to help her. “Fine I’ll stay”

“Yes! I’ll go right now you just relax, she’ll be fine.” With that she left the way he came in. 

“Well than I guess you’re stuck with me for now” he said leaning back on the couch, talking out another cigarette. “Never did catch your name”

“Persephone“ she said softly “that’s my name”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it really means a lot, please kudos and review it really helps me know what you want next


End file.
